Forum:New categories
If you have a proposal for a new category then post it below. Fathers and Mothers Fathers - would be natural if "Mothers" is acceptable. I think adding other relations than that would be going too far. --RockSunner 04:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :But that's exactly what we're going to get if we allow "Fathers" and "Mothers". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I see, you're using the slippery slope argument. But it's relatively easy to remove categories now that we have the Bot. "Mothers" I think is fairly good, since some villains are motivated by that (e.g. Mrs. Wyatt and Susan Dinwiddie). --RockSunner 05:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::If we have both then should they be sub-categories of a "Parents" category? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::That would be overkill, IMHO. --RockSunner 05:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can either see them separately or see them together so you get two in one. I find them too farfetched to be honest. "Revenge seekers" says it all for characters like Mrs. Wyatt. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Another example is Marie Laplaque. Her turning out to be a founding mother of the town is a major plot point. --RockSunner 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Having "Fathers" and "Mothers" is kind of a sneaky way of having "Males" and "Females". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not nearly as broad. We've only found about 30 characters with proven offspring. Turning it to "Parents" and adding in the men would still give a small category. -- RockSunner 05:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I've moved it to "Parents" now and added in the fathers. --RockSunner 17:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Framers What about a category for vilains who frame others for their crimes? --RockSunner 05:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, why not? But since you don't want to overkill on categories I think "Schemers" should be removed, which I think we have, since we also have "Revenge seekers". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks like "Schemers" is long gone. --RockSunner 05:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I think I may have deleted it. It was pretty broad anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Amusement park rides Or if someone has a better alternative? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a good location category to me, though there aren't a lot of them yet. --RockSunner 06:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::We can list them off here first to see how many we have, whether they have page or not. - -Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks like Monster Mountain at Jipner's Joyland is all we have at the moment. There are more we could have: All You Can Hurl, the Nauseator, etc. I don't think it's worth a category yet. --RockSunner 15:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Kids Would it be reasonable to have a category for kids, those under 18 who are (or who ought to be) cared for by parents or guardians? --RockSunner 22:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::There's been no discussion on this one for two weeks. Shall I take it as "no objections"? --RockSunner 02:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, I didn't even notice. Given the ambiguity of the original Mystery Inc. I say no. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Anthropomorphic Animals Animals that look human, walk on two legs, talk, etc. There will be more of these if we fill in more of the Laff-A-Lympics characters --RockSunner 22:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Examples? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Do you mean animals that live as humans as opposed to ones like Scooby-Doo who have some human mannerisms, but still live as animals/pets? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I mean those who live like humans, or mostly so. Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Hong Kong Phooey, Wally Gator, and many more. Scooby himself is too much of a dog/pet to count, though he is very human mentally. Professor Pericles I think is too parrot-like, though he is fully self-supporting. I also exclude humans in disguise, who might act like anthropomorphic animals. --RockSunner 01:41, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::That's basically what I said. I know what you mean, but I think that most users would add Scooby-Doo since he's described as being anthropomorphic. We'd probably have to constantly remove it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) There's also the ambiguity of Yogi Bear who within his own series lives as animal within a cave, but with some modern conveniences of a human and Laff-A-Lympics which mostly depicts him as a human. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe the category could be simplified. "Talking animals" would include Scooby-Doo and Yogi Bear without worrying too much about how they live. --RockSunner 03:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, sounds good. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Publicity seekers Another possible motive-based category. What do you think? --RockSunner (talk) 03:28, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Like actors or directors trying to promote their movies? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:51, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::They might fit. Also villains whose deeds were motivated by publicity, such as Van Helsing. --RockSunner (talk) 03:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it might be too broad if you consider that most of the adults in Crystal Cove are publicity seekers. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Seasons We don't have a category for season pages yet and I think simply it can be called "Seasons" that would be subcat of Category:Episode lists. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds reasonable to me. --RockSunner (talk) 23:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Mice and more I've counted six mice and about four alligators. We could probably turn it into "Crocodiles and alligators" (or vice-versa) to be safe. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) There's also four bulls. And maybe we could do something with the donkeys and horses? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : I would be all right with a grouping here, like "Farm Animals". --RockSunner (talk) 21:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I think "rodents" may make a better fit. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : Rodents is all right. --RockSunner (talk) 21:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated songs I'm just bringing it up because it's a new cat. I think it's something that just hasn't been added yet. I think this is reasonable considering the amount of songs on the show. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :This one is also fine with me. --RockSunner (talk) 21:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Librarians Alan Dinsdale, Walter Peabody, Mrs. Shusham, Librarian (Stand and Deliver), Librarian (Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins) and there's supposed to be one in Pawn Of Shadows. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 11:04, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I agree this one is reasonable. --RockSunner (talk) 04:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Arsonists Villains who have used fire to attempt to destroy lives or property. We now have Brad and Judy as well as a few others. --RockSunner (talk) 03:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. I guess. What about my other suggestions above? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 08:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and The Phantom in SD Stae Fright! --Luigim99 (talk) 17:27, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 I'm trying to add Arsonists to a monster but I can't :( --Luigim99 (talk) 21:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :That's odd. Maybe the page is locked for editing. What monster did you try? I just added Arsonist to "Fire Ghost", a monster that was clearly causing fires. I wouldn't do that for the Phantom of Stage Fright because arson was the intention of only one culprit, not all. I have already put Arsonist on that one culprit. --RockSunner (talk) 04:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Miner 49er Luigim99 (talk) 15:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :: A nearly mindless monster that breathes fire in someone's general direction is not what I would call an arsonist. --RockSunner (talk) 19:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) OK, and what about 10,000-Volt Ghost (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed)? --Luigim99 (talk) 20:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :Electricity isn't fire, exactly. I'd rather keep it narrow. --RockSunner (talk) 03:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Humans We have one for animals. What about the opposite of that? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Please no. That's almost every character page. --RockSunner (talk) 21:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Strangers Peoples who are not from USA :D --Luigim99 (talk) 17:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :We already cover that with Characters from Mexico, Characters from Scotland, etc. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Scooby's girlfriends/Shaggy's girlfriends :D --Luigim99 (talk) 18:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :I'm not sure. If we did then I would want one for all the members. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) so why don't we do "Main characters's fiancés/ees" :D --Luigim99 (talk) 19:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :Maybe "Main character's love interests" since fiancee implies a declared intention of marriage which might not be there. --RockSunner (talk) 04:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I think there may be a slight problem. Because in SDMI, Mystery Inc. are romantically involved with each other. Shaggy and Daphne even kissed in one episode and the former liked it. I think I would like to be specific, but then I would add the Hatfield dog and Sandy Duncan to a section on Scooby's page yet I'm not sure about including them in cat. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::"Main character's love interests besides other main characters" ihihi I don't know about you guys but I think we need something like this! ::Luigim99 (talk) 15:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :::I would say leave main character to main character pairings in. There are only a few of them. --RockSunner (talk) 19:18, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Airports A category for the... airports. Why not? Mystery71 (talk) 14:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :How many are there and how many pages do we have for them? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC)